


teach me

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, The first fic I ever wrote, carry on, rainbow rowell, simon and baz - Freeform, wowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: simon wants to learn to play violin





	teach me

“Teach me?”

For the first time in his life Baz was at a total loss for words.

“Excuse me?” Baz had the bow frozen in his hand, suspended above the strings of his violin. Baz had been ignoring Snow the whole night, trying not to think too much about the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy watching him play.

“Can you teach me to play?” Snow asks again, nodding at the violin resting under Baz’s chin.

Baz scoffed, thankful he’d forgotten to drink recently. He didn’t know what he’d do if Snow ever saw him blushing. “Give me a reason why I should, other than to watch you humiliate yourself.”

Snow shrugged. Baz moved to lock the violin back in it’s case. He did need to drink soon. He didn’t need to think about the golden boy watching him with wide eyes.

“Please, Baz?” Baz steeled himself to ignore the adorable boy sitting criss-crossed on the bed across from his own, instead slamming the door behind him.

Baz wished Snow didn’t have the ability to get under his skin like that. Like he was a fire burning Baz up from the inside out.

* * *

Baz had spent all week torn over it (He was lying. He’d do anything for Simon. Baz was surprised he lasted this long).

“Well, come on now, would you?” Baz flicked Snow on the forehead as he passed him in the common room.

“Arse.” Snow mumbled, turning to follow Baz up to their room while leaving a confused Gareth by the window.

Snow walked in a few seconds behind Baz, rubbing his forehead. “What do you want?”

“You wanted to learn, yes?” Baz asked, holding up his violin. He hoped Snow couldn’t see his fingers shaking.

Snow’s eyes lit up and Baz regretted waiting a whole week.

Baz had never been the one to make Snow happy.He was always the one to upset Snow; Wellbelove was the one who got to make it all better. It was more glorious than he dreamed; making Snow happy. His smile was like his magic, light and heady, endlessly intoxicating. Borderline addicting. No wonder everyone wanted to befriend him.

“Really?” Snow looked genuinely excited.

“Sure. Yes. Why not. I’d like to see you try.” Baz sneered.

“It can’t be that hard…” Snow mused, plucking the bow from Baz’s fingers.

* * *

 

Baz hadn’t realized how daft Snow was. He didn’t have a clue how to even hold the violin.

“Crowley, Snow, it’s not a guitar!” Baz moaned. Snow was blushing from embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Baz leaned back on his hands, crossing his legs. Snow plucked at a few of the strings, and Baz did his best not to wince.

“Shut up.” Snow mumbled.

“I didn’t say a word.” Baz huffed, faking offense. Snow turned his focus back to the bow, running stubby fingers over the horsehair.

Without warning, Snow dragged the bow across the strings. Baz shot up, “Crowley, Snow, that’s horrific.”

“Well, you’re supposed to be teaching me!”

Baz guessed this is the longest they’d gone without fighting, “Why do you even want to learn?”

“I always wanted to learn… the Mage said I never had time in my schedule for orchestra. He said music was a waste of time. I’ve always loved the way it sounds when you played-” Snow stopped himself.

“Erm, well. Okay,” Baz moved from his place on Simon’s bed to wrap hand around Snow’s hand, guiding the violin and the bow where they were supposed to be.

Silently, Baz started to glide the bow across the strings. He winced as Simon pushed too hard. Baz closed his eyes, letting his muscle memory guide his fingers.

This close to Snow, Baz could feel his magic humming under his freckled skin and feel soft curls brushing against his cheek. (Snow had always been shorter than Baz, despite his protests).

Snow started to move away before Baz was ready for him to. There was no way Baz would ever forget the feeling of being pressed up behind Snow. It was better than all his fifth-year fantasies combined. Snow tugged the bow and the violin from Baz, “Crowley, Snow, be careful with-”

Simon had a hand in Baz’s hair and his lips on Baz’s before Baz registered what was happening.

Baz stumbled back in shock, eyes wide. Snow had his eyes shut tight, and stubby fingers gripping Baz’s wrist a smidgen too tight. Baz decided not to question what was happening. Baz was almost certain it was a dream, but in his dreams Snow never kissed him first. Simon would never kiss Baz first.

The edge of his bed pressing behind his knees was enough to convince him that this was actually happening.

Baz let Simon push him back onto his bed, and Snow finally broke the kiss. Baz gasped for air.

“Aleister Crowley, Snow-” Baz had never seen Snow so red. Simon’s grip was loosening on Baz’s wrist.

“I’m sorry, fuck…” now he was stumbling backwards, but Baz caught his wrist between his fingers, tugging Snow forward.

Tripping like the klutz he was, Simon fell on top of Baz, just missing his crotch with his knee. Baz tugged Snow’s face back up to his own. He could feel Simon smiling against his lips as Snow worked at his mouth. Baz suddenly felt horribly inexperienced.

“Never kissed anyone before, Baz?” Snow asked, attempting to raise one eyebrow but ending up with both eyebrows high on his forehead. Baz refused to meet his eyes, hating the feeling of the light blush on his cheeks.

Simon shrugged, smirking and pressing a kiss to Baz’s collarbone. “You suck at it.”

“Teach me?” Baz whispered.

Simon did.


End file.
